


In the hands of the enemy

by Lyla0i



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: A phone call woke Danny up in the middle of the night. Grace had been kidnapped. For her life the kidnappers wanted Steve.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This text was written for the event "Whumptober" which in I chose four prompts for four chapters.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they are all Hawaii 5-0 author's propriety.
> 
> I want to thank Nyarobinson ( fanfiction.net/u/13435268/) for the corrections.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1: In the hands of the enemy

In the middle of the night Danny's phone suddenly rang.

"Williams." He answered with a tired voice.

"Danno, I need you. Please come."

Well awake now he stood up, turned on the light and started to dress, alarmed.

"Grace, where are you monkey?" His anxiety could be heard in his voice.

"Williams." Said a male voice on the phone while the sound of his crying daughter dimmed.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Danny asked aggressively, completely panicked.

"I want McGarrett. If he's not unarmed at the coordinates I will send to you before sunrise, you will never see your daughter again."

The call ended and Danny sat on his bed stunned by the situation. But the emergency came back to his mind fast. He called Rachel while he stormed out of his house to jump in his car.

"Yes" answered a sleepy voice.

"Where is Grace?" He asked, holding onto a faint hope of finding his baby in her bed.

"In her bed. What is happening, Danny?"

"Can you check? I received a weird call…"

Danny heard his ex-wife moving around the house and panicking suddenly. She was calling for Grace throughout the house. Danny ended the call, Rachel was not able to speak to him at the moment, he knew she would call back later. He drove too fast, he knew it but he didn't care. All he cared about was finding Steve and saving his daughter. Was he ready to exchange Steve for his baby girl? No, certainly not. Steve was too important for him. Could he leave Grace in the hands of a bad guy? Obviously not! He didn't like to have a choice. He had to be honest with himself: he would do anything to save Grace, including take the risk of losing Steve. This idea left him heartbroken… When he arrived at Steve's house, he felt desperately bad.

His phone rang. It was Rachel.

"Where is she, Danny?"

"Listen, I don't know yet, but I promise I will bring her back. You know I will do anything I can to have her safe at home."

He could hear Rachel sobbing and he knew his own eyes were full of tears too but he didn't let them roll out.

"Please, tell me everything. I want to know."

"Ok, I will. But I have to go and see Steve now. I will call you back."

He didn't feel comfortable lying to Rachel. He already had more information than what he had shared with her, but he couldn't tell her. He couldn't hear her telling him to sacrifice Steve…

Danny jumped, surprised by a knock on his car door. Steve was here. Danny had not heard him coming, he was too far in his thoughts. The Navy Seal had a concerned look as he stared at him. Danny didn't wonder why: he had just parked in front of Steve's house in the middle of the night and he was crying. Steve had reason to be worried about him.

Steve opened the door for him. He hugged him and then took him inside the house. Once they had sat on the couch, Danny explained the situation to Steve.


	2. Chapter 2: For the greater good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This text was written for the event "Whumptober" which in I chose four prompts for four chapters.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they are all Hawaii 5-0 author's propriety.
> 
> Thank you to all the ones who left kudo. Do not hesitate to write a review, it means a lot for me to read your comments.
> 
> I want to thank Nyarobinson ( fanfiction.net/u/13435268/) for the corrections.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: For the greater good.

Steve had been woken up by a car parking in front of his house. His military training kept him alert at every moment, so he was ready to fight at any unexpected sound. Making sure to be ready for any situation, he had put his pants on, taken his gun and moved carefully to his front door, which he had slightly opened. There he had recognised Danny's car and his friend inside it. He had relaxed a bit but kept his guard up and went to the car. Immediately he had found something was wrong. He had knocked at the car door and had been worried when he discovered Danny's face, his red eyes and wet cheeks.

Danny had told Steve the situation and how he felt. He was now walking through the living room trying to find a solution to not put Steve in danger but save Grace at the same time.

The soldier was still seated on the couch, looking at the sky, analysing Danny's words.

After a long moment without any words, Steve took his phone and called for Kono and Chin, telling them there was an emergency and needed them at his home.

"I hope they will not interpret it as a disobedience," said Danny with a shaking voice. In fact all his body was shaking.

Worried that he might collapse, Steve steered him back to the couch and took his hands.

"They said I was unarmed. They didn't tell you that you cannot contact the police or the team, we are not breaking any of their rules," Steve tried to reassure him but he was scared too.

Steve was ready to give his life for Grace. She was an innocent little girl and his best friend's daughter. He already had taken the decision to proceed with the exchange.

"Danny, Grace will come back home, I will do what they want, don't be worried, everything will be fine," Steve said with conviction.

"I don't want to lose any of you." Danny was terrified and couldn't hide it.

"You will not lose us. I promise you to do everything I can for the both of us to come back."

As he said these words, Steve knew they would not be true. He knew in his heart that something would go wrong and he would not be able to keep his word. He swore to himself to be the one who would not come back home if someone had to not.

Danny wanted to say something to protest against his friend's decision but he received a message at that moment. It contained the coordinates with the words: "At 5:30 am. McGarett and you only. You will receive more instructions there."

Danny read it out loud for Steve, who nodded. He was not surprised as it was what he was expecting. He reassured Danny once more while he got a knot in his stomach.

Steve looked at Danny as he walked again through the living room to call Rachel and explain to her the main lines of what was coming.

Kono and Chin arrived, worried, at that moment. Steve explained to them the situation and his plan while Danny spoke to Rachel. The cousins disagreed with Steve's plan and told him it was suicide.

"I know. I know I risk not coming back but it's Grace, we don't have time to find a better plan. We have to save her and we all need to believe this plan will be successful. I don't want Danny to feel guilty in case something happens to me. Can I trust you on that?"

The cousins confirmed but didn't like the situation. Steve knew it but didn't care. All he wanted was to save Grace and Danny to not know their fears; he had his own to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't hesitate to write me a review, it's always great to read your comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be update next week.
> 
> See you


	3. Chapter 3: I think I'll just collapse right here, thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This text was written for the event "Whumptober" which in I chose four prompts for four chapters.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they are all Hawaii 5-0 author's propriety.
> 
> SteveMcGarrettLover: Thank you for your review!
> 
> And thank you again to all who wrote me a review, it mean a lot for me;
> 
> I want to thank Nyarobinson ( u/13435268/) for the corrections.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was 5:30 am in the middle of the hawaiian forest. Kono and Chin were hidden in the trees and ready to shoot the kidnapper. Danny and Steve were walking to the coordinates indicated in the message. They were close but saw no one. Danny was terrified of not saving his daughter and couldn't stop shaking. Steve expected the worst and was scared but didn't show it. He was concentrating on any clue he could find to bring the situation to a happy end.

Once they reached the precise point indicated, they found a letter pinned to a tree's trunk.

"Handcuff Steve to the tree and you will have your daughter back."

"Steve… I'm…" Danny started with distress in his voice. He didn't want to do that, his friend would be more than exposed once tied to the tree.

"Shhhh, it's OK Danny. Everything will be OK. What matters is saving Grace. Just do what you have to."

Steve's voice was soft but firm. Danny couldn't guess his fears in it. The blond noticed the handcuffs fixed to the trunk and led with shaking hands Steve's wrist to them.

"I love you Steven, don't die," Danny whispered staring at his best friend.

"I love you too Danno," answered Steve.

They both felt the tension of death coming and were terrified. For the first time, Danny could read Steve's fears in his eyes but it was too late to change his mind, an engine sound resounded.

Danny turned to the sound and prepared himself to react. He froze when he saw his daughter tied at the front of a motorcycle. The driver behind her had one hand on the handlebar and held a knife to Grace's neck with the other one. He stopped three meters away from Danny and Steve's position.

The guy stopped the motorcycle and before Danny's could react took out a gun and fired.

The kidnapper collapsed and fell to the ground with Grace and the bike. The engine trapped their legs under it and Grace screamed in pain.

Danny screamed too and reached for Grace. As fast as he could, he moved the heavy motor to release his daughter. He untied her and embraced her.

"Are you ok monkey?" He asked urgently.

"My leg hurts," answered the little girl crying.

"You will be fine, I know it hurts but you will be fine," cried Danny in relief for her.

Kono's hand touched his shoulder.

"The ambulance is on the way but you should go to Steve," she told him with a sobbing voice.

Panicked Danny looked at his friend. Steve was hung by the handcuff, close to passing out, a big red stain on his shirt. Chin was working to free his wrists.

"Monkey, Kono will drive you to the road. I need to help uncle Steve, I will fetch you in the ambulance. OK?"

Grace nodded. She was in shock. Danny felt guilty for not staying with her but he had to go to Steve.

Kono carried Grace, managing for her not to be able to see Steve. She was already shocked enough, no need to add the sight of a dying Steve.

Danny reached Steve.

"Hey Dude, you will be ok, you said you both will come back home with me. You have to cling to life, please…" Danny said fast and cried. He looked at Steve's wound. It was bad.

"I'm sorry Danno," answered Steve with a weak voice. He added with difficulty and pain a few more words. "Don't feel guilty, it was my choice. I'm sorry I cannot keep my word."

After these words, Steve collapsed. Chin managed to open the handcuff and Danny caught the unconscious body. He laid Steve on the ground, took off his shirt and used it to compress the wound. The tears rolled out of Danny's eyes while he tried to save the Navy Seal.

"Don't die Steve." He prayed. "Don't die, don't, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a hard end for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Next week the final chapter.
> 
> Don't hesitate to write me a review, it's always great to read your comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be update next week.
> 
> See you


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This text was written for the event "Whumptober" which in I chose four prompts for four chapters.
> 
> I don't own the characters, they are all Hawaii 5-0 author's propriety.
> 
> And thank you again to all who wrote me a review, it means a lot for me;
> 
> I want to thank Nyarobinson ( u/13435268/) for the corrections.
> 
> Enjoy!

The 5-0 and their family were standing at the side of the cemetery. The comrades from Steve's ex-regiment carried the coffin on their shoulder. They walked rhythmically in silence. The atmosphere was heavy, Danny was trying to restrain himself from crying but it was not easy. It was his fault.

As the soldiers passed in front of him, he let the tears flow out. They left the coffin on the strips provided for this purpose on the top of the hole.

Danny took Grace in his arms and held her in a tight hug. They were both crying.

The soldiers folded the flag and dropped it on the coffin then walked backward for a few steps.

One by one, Steve's Ohana went to the coffin to say farewell. Danny went with Grace.

"I'm sorry. I love you Steve," he whispered on touching the wood.

Danny felt like dying inside. He felt guilty. He felt a huge hole in his heart. This hole increased as the coffin was descending into his last place. While the soldiers filled in the hole, Danny felt himself filling with black. He now had a black hole inside him which sucked in all the love, happiness and beauty around him.

Steve's comrades moved into line and took out their muskets. The trumpet started to play and they fired.

Danny woke up with a start. He looked around him relieved to not be at the cemetery but at the hospital. Steve had been out of the surgery for two weeks and hadn't woken up yet. Danny hadn't left the room. He couldn't leave him.

Each time Danny felt asleep he had the same nightmare: Steve's funeral. He always woke up with the shotguns and kept the sensation of the black hole inside him.

The blond knew he was consumed by this black hole. Every day the hole increased with his culpability and he looked more and more like a ghost.

Nevertheless he was not ready to take care of himself, to try to reduce that hole, or to leave the room. He would not leave it without Steve.

Chin and Kono looked at him through the windows in the doors. They both were worried. No one knew if Steve would wake up one day. They were in pain about Steve's situation and worried for Danny. They didn't want to lose the both of them. So, like after each visit, they went to the ocean and prayed for their friends.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not the end you waited for, but this is an Halloween story... Maybe one day I will add a chapter, not sure...
> 
> Did you like this story? Thank you to let me a review.
> 
> See you
> 
> Lyla0ï


	5. Chapter 5: An unexpected gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This text was written for the event "Whumptober" which in I chose four prompts for four chapters and I decided to add one chapter after your requests which had been inspirated by the "Christmas' event" in the group "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur". The prompt I choose for this last chapter is "an unexpected gift".
> 
> I don't own the characters, they are all Hawaii 5-0 author's propriety.
> 
> And thank you again to all who wrote me a review, it means a lot for me;
> 
> I want to thank Nyarobinson ( u/13435268/) for the corrections.
> 
> Enjoy and merry christmas !

December was hot in Hawaii as usual, but not in Danny's heart. On this twenty-third of December he passed the hospital door like he had every day for two months. He didn't need to ask the nurses the way and the nurses knew him now. He walked through the corridor to Steve's room, sat at his side and took his hand. The Navy Seal had not moved since the day before nor any of the days he spent in this bed, in a coma.

For a week now, Danny hoped to see a movement or something that would mean his best friend was on the way to waking up, but nothing. The doctor had told Danny that Steve's body was now healed, but he couldn't know if Steve would one day wake up. The continental wanted to believe in Steve coming back, but each time he passed the door, he was heartbroken.

His phone rang. It was Grace, he knew it without looking at the phone, she called every day to get news and support her father. It was thanks to her, and Rachel who authorized Grace to meet Danny every evening for two hours, that he could leave Steve's side every night and go to work during daytime. His daughter called him when she finished her holiday activities, before doing her homework and Danny picked her up at Rachel's house for two hours.

"Hey monkey!"

"Any news?"

"No. How was your day?"

But on this day he didn't listen to his daughter's day. He felt a pressure on his hand. He looked carefully at Steve and saw small movements.

"Monkey, Steve is moving, I have to call the doctors, I call you back."

And he ended the call to pull the alarm at the side of Steve's bed. The soldier was still pressing his hand. His movements were weak, very small, but there.

A nurse and a doctor came into the room. Danny moved to the side, he was anxious. He hoped these movements were good news, he hoped that Steve would wake up soon.

After ten minutes of stress the doctor came to him.

"In a few hours, he should be with us."

Danny was so happy. He called Grace back to cancel their meeting. His little girl was happy too and decided to ask her mom to visit Steve as soon as they could.

Danny spent the night and the day after at Steve's side. And, finally, on Christmas eve, Steve opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like more this ending.
> 
> Merry Christmas every one.
> 
> Lyla0ï

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Don't hesitate to write me a review, it's always great to read your comments.
> 
> Next chapter will be update next week.
> 
> See you


End file.
